


哈利波特与他的混血王子 （Snarry Won）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段无授权的评论翻译，为什么snarry这对CP具有说服力，找不到原作者：匿名</p>
            </blockquote>





	哈利波特与他的混血王子 （Snarry Won）

  
作为《哈利波特与混血王子》公开发布而随即产生的后果，我看到了许多与之有关的评论和信件，而这篇文章（呣，也许把它叫做我的碎碎念会更合适）正是写来作为对那些评论和信件的回应的。许多斯哈的粉丝们担心，这对配对在我们所熟悉和热爱的那些同人场景中已经不再可行了。

我一直以来都冥思苦想着，新的准绳对斯内普和哈利来说暗示着什么呢？许多斯哈粉丝受到了打击，有些甚至认为他们的感情不会再有结果。我却不这么想，而接下来就是我的理由。

邓布利多和斯内普都知道什么是紧急情况。知道他们必须做的是什么。他们也甘愿去付出代价。他们有能力在最黑暗的时候、需求最迫切的时候、情况最紧急的时候不退缩，他们用坚强的意志去扮演自己的角色。  
s  
你有没有注意到，就像在每本书中一样，这整本书中再一次的，斯内普鞭策着哈利，更严厉的逼迫着他去学习，并且一次次的保护着他？只向他投掷了一个咒语，然后就站在那儿，挡开哈利一个个的咒语，只击中了他一次，却挡住了其他食死徒触碰到他的机会？

斯内普现在已经隐藏的很深了——在他立下的牢不可破的誓言将贝拉特里克斯说服后（而你真的以为邓布利多不知道这件事？），怎么会有人去怀疑那个杀死了邓布利多的男人他的忠诚？

这一年，斯内普得到了黑魔法防御课教师的职位，据《哈利波特与凤凰令》里所说这是他觊觎了很长很长时间的职位。而有关那个职位的诅咒——邓布利多已经知道了不少年了。当斯内普告知邓布利多那牢不可破的誓言时，他们就知道现在是亮出他们所有底牌的时候了，也是准备玩最大的一把牌的时候了。

不，这是斯内普和邓布利多玩的更深层的游戏，为了应付最紧急的情况。

而哈利将学会这点。就像在面对极大的危险之时他被迫学会战斗。明白这世界充满了灰色的阴影，而事情不都是它们看起来的样子。明白爱既可以成为弱点，也可以成为力量——它既能带来恐惧，也能带来勇气。

他将学会原谅斯内普做了他必须完成之事的勇气。

因为他自己也不得不去做他的任务。从这本书里，我们已经看见了他命运的开始。哈利不断地喂给邓布利多那份毒药。他离开了金妮。

他是邓布利多的棋子，斯内普也是。

我也相信他会学会原谅斯内普年轻时所犯的那个严重的错误，还有哈利父母的死亡这件事里他的角色。

预言提到的男孩有两个，而他们中必有一个会被选中。他们两个都是受害者，都失去了他们的父母，但哪个是被伤害的最深的？哈利被选中了。

哈利知道，毫无疑问，他的父母是爱他的。他的母亲为他牺牲了一切。这是任何人能够得到的最坚实的基础，我们可以是如此有价值的。

这给了哈利对抗伏地魔的力量——他没办法怀疑爱的力量。

他也见识到了仇恨的力量。他看见过伏地魔生活的片段，还有斯内普的童年，看见了被排挤的力量，他自己也感受过它，成为过被人仇视的对象，他自己也恨过别人。他能理解仇恨。

而当他理解了它，他便会原谅。我真的相信他会这样的。

他们可以在一起。

我们中的有些人怀疑过我们是否应该信任JK罗琳。我们现在应该知道，永远不要只接受哈利单方面角度的描述——JK罗琳已经证实他犯了太多次的错误。Cordelia_v在她的LJ上说，“我只是无法想象，她给我们的从哈利角度描写的内容竟然片面到了这种程度。”

她已经这么做了。

哈利完全相信西里斯是谋杀犯——她把他的世界完全颠覆。他以为他父亲是完美的——但詹姆斯•波特是个恃强凌弱的流氓。荣恩，他最好的朋友，因嫉妒把他甩在一边。在这些例子上，她提出这些片面的问题，然后在同一本书里解决它们。这本书里，她更进了一步。事实上，哈利明白了人们不是他们看起来的样子，但就像每个孩子学习的过程，他历经了一次次的跌倒。他想相信这是一个黑与白的世界，看起来亲切的人就是好人。

他大吃一惊。

这次，表面上对邓布利多的背叛，和最终的那场无法补救的谋杀表演，是必须发生的艰难和痛苦。

哈利也不得不去做那些艰难和痛苦的事情，而他会学到，看起来好的人不会去做那些必须做好的难事，譬如把一个婴孩留在一个没有爱和欢乐的环境里，把他留在那儿很多年，明白这样做是必须的。邓布利多明白，斯内普也明白，而他们因为必须这样做而步入深渊。

而哈利将学会这点。不明白这个道理他便不会获胜。而当他明白——突然间，那些看起来美好却不会做艰难而痛苦的事的人，好吧，他们不再像他们曾经那么有吸引力了。苹果只会对苹果感兴趣，但斯内普是一场盛宴，而哈利已经学会欣赏他了。

Cordelia也曾怀疑他是否还能被救赎，而JK罗琳是否会救赎他。JK罗琳说过，斯内普是个非常可怕的人。

是的，他是个非常可怕的人。他是严厉的，讥讽的，充满恶意的人。他非常记仇，藐视他人，伤害他们而且故意为之。

但这之中的哪一条也不能阻止我为他辩护。

一个极端可怕的人也可以坚持着原则，做出了巨大牺牲，并且走在一条最艰难也最不公平的人生之路上。

他们仍可以在这世间找到爱。他们仍可以找到快乐。

我对此有愚公移山般的信心和耐心。JK罗琳没有让我们失望。在第七部里她把哈利带往了安全的港湾。

我本可以把这本书的最后二十页撕掉或者黏起来，然后说，“哦天哪，斯内普……受了严重的伤！”但实际上，我仔细思考琢磨，便发现SS/HP已经成为唯一可能的配对了。其他配对全都显得太过浅薄。

这个配对总是复杂而困难的，它就像一只永远不可能顺水航行的船。

哈利一直以来都恨着斯内普——以激烈的情感恨着他，而现在这激情之火燃烧的更亮，更高了。

斯哈同人圈可以一展喜悦了。JK罗琳给了我们一件令人惊叹的礼物。

她让斯内普和哈利变得平等了。

哈利必须学习，学习怎样去战斗，他必须学会牺牲一切，必须在没有人跟他站在一起的时候学会忍受。哈利学着斯内普和邓布利多所教授的课程，而他会成为能与他们站在一起的男人，一个令人自豪的男人，一个西弗勒斯自豪于能跟他在一起的男人。

不只是活下来的男孩，而是走过了悲痛、仇恨和绝望之火的男人，是可以站在西弗勒斯身边的男人。

我们的船起帆了，而它从不在静水中航行。多彩的生活在前面等待着你呢，哈利。

与她一起自豪的启航吧。

 

 

 

  
下面是作者早期写的，她想要把自己从《哈利波特与混血王子》中看出的证明“斯内普是邓布利多的棋子”的分析列出来。

1、 邓布利多在暑假前两周受了伤。他告诉哈利靠着斯内普高超的技巧他才得救。  
如果斯内普那么恨邓布利多，他为什么要让他活着？他毕竟是可以只要少运用一点技巧，试着不要那么努力救治他，那么邓布利多就输定了，在庞弗雷夫人悲恸着他们有多么努力尝试过，但校长的伤实在太严重时，没人会起疑的。

2、 邓布利多没被完全治好。  
我相信邓布利多正在慢慢死去——西弗勒斯可能在给他治伤时救回了他的命，但没有完全治好他。而邓布利多虚弱着的时候，考虑到下一步表演的关键，邓布利多可能会想要从自己可能的死亡中得到最大化的影响。

3、 邓布利多最终干涉了德斯礼一家的行为。  
为什么他现在才干涉呢？他把哈利一个人扔在那儿好多年，无人疼爱。他本可以等到哈利毕业，或者在多年前就这么表现的，为什么选择现在？我相信这证明了邓布利多知道自己已经撑不到哈利毕业的时候了，不管是自然死亡或是被谋杀。邓布利多不是个好人。  
噢，他很有社会地位，人们爱他的糖果和他古怪的行为、闪烁的双眼。但一个好人会在知道哈利在德斯礼家的房子里遭受了什么时震惊和惊恐，并且马上进行干涉。邓布利多不是个好人——他是个伟大的人，而这两个词有着天大的区别。他蓄意让哈利被忽视和虐待——而当哈利在多年的长时间练习下小心地躲开费农时，暗示着哈利不仅承受了身体上的暴力，也遭受了情感上的暴力——而他没有干涉过。他看着——他一定看见了不少事情，时间也长到足够他做些什么了，但他什么也没做，相信这是他们必须经历的道路。

4、 斯内普与纳西莎缔结了牢不可破的誓言。  
在邓布利多可能牺牲的情况下，那么这时无疑就是证明斯内普是伏地魔手下的完美时机。贝拉特里克斯在斯内普表明自己的忠诚后仍在怀疑着他，但那誓言动摇了她的想法。这样，斯内普就可以在缔结这誓言后，假以黑魔王的名义来执行它，而这时就是斯内普这把锋利的刀开刃之时。

5、 斯内普告诉贝拉他也从伏地魔那儿听说了德拉科会被派去杀死邓布利多的计划。  
这不是什么他能说谎的事——贝拉特里克斯与伏地魔太过亲密以至于不可能去证实这个信息。我绝对相信他直接就带着这个情报去找了邓布利多，然后他们可能利用了它，根据邓布利多的健康状况，来使得斯内普的地位不可撼动。

6\. 海格偷听到斯内普向邓布利多抗议说“他不想再做了”。海格觉得斯内普是受够了做为教师的职责，哈利却觉得这句话很可疑。想想这对邓布利多和斯内普来说有多难吧。在拯救德拉科的时候，在斯内普做卧底的计划过程中，斯内普一定在很多时刻怀疑过自己的力量。他无法相信自己能够做到。一切都太他妈的痛苦了。噢噢噢噢，斯邓！啊噢，不好意思，CP错了。我相信邓布利多根本没有表现出过任何暗示着他怀疑斯内普的行为。

7\. 邓布利多开始告诉哈利关于伏地魔的一切，帮助他了解伏地魔，但关于斯内普的事他却什么也不说。哈利要求他回答的时候他倍感狼狈，于是他回避了这个问题，用一个弱爆了的理由：斯内普对于他当年因透露预言之事致使哈利的父母死亡感到后悔，然后他告诉哈利，详细的他会在更晚一些告诉他。

哈利不能知道斯内普在做什么，而且他也不能被信任。如果哈利被抓住，一个像伏地魔那样的摄魂取念者能够毫无妨碍地从他那里攫取到任何“斯内普是个间谍”的信息甚至是对斯内普的信任。他还没有资格知道。他不能克服自己憎恨斯内普的心理障碍。而这已经是邓布利多承诺过将会告诉哈利一切之后了。这是邓布利多不能说的，不能冒险的，不然斯内普目前需要存在的位置就会受到威胁。

8.西里斯的死亡使得哈利不能释怀——两周后，哈利就好好的了。  
哈利对斯内普的恨，我相信也一定程度上转移了失去西里斯的伤痛——在《哈利波特与混血王子》中根本没有对哈利悲痛的解决办法。哈利把他的感情紧紧，用力打包并盖上盖深深隐藏，而这也是邓布利多鼓励他去做的。哈利仍然将西里斯的死归罪于斯内普，我相信这种恨将会在他们下一次会面之时发生大爆发，最有可能是在与伏地魔正面对抗的时候。

9.邓布利多带着哈利去找下一个魂器，是因为他不是那么确定自己能够回得来，而当他们成功返回的时候，邓布利多已经受了致命伤，他完完全全地将注意力集中到去让哈利找来斯内普这件事上。当他们知道黑魔标记在霍格沃茨的上空出现时，邓布利多不安地想要及早回去。  
在山洞里，邓布利多乞求哈利杀了自己，绝望地想死，但哈利帮他渡过了这场难关。他的服从让邓布利多得以去做必须做的事，而且他相信邓布利多是正确的。当他们回到霍格莫德村，邓布利多不再想得到治疗，他知道自己的时间不多了，而他们使出最后一招的时机已经成熟。他已经决定放手一搏，不是你死就是我亡。而为了这最后的博弈，他需要斯内普。斯内普是游戏中最必不可少的一环，而哈利在其中的戏份已经结束了。这就使得下一点成为了可能……

10.邓布利多石化了哈利。  
哈利去找斯内普来给邓布利多治疗的急切在德拉科进门的一瞬间达到了顶峰。就是现在——拯救德拉科的戏份，使他完不成任务，然后尽可能地从邓布利多的死亡中得到最大的利益。哈利能够自主活动的话无疑是个障碍，所以他被石化成了一个旁观者。而如果邓布利多真的有求生意识的话，那他就不会花那个功夫去先把哈利石化了。

11.邓布利多的死亡。  
噢，这绝望的一刻。四个食死徒，德拉科，邓布利多和斯内普。就是此刻，斯内普备受煎熬的时刻，最终的绝望演出，决定着通过毁灭得到救赎，还是得到救赎以及毁灭。  
“西弗勒斯……”

这一刻他们两人的眼神对视了——而邓布利多和斯内普都是摄神取念和大脑封闭术的高手。这之中他们怎么会没有交换想法，感受或者记忆呢？那肯定发生了，而西弗勒斯的脸被反感和仇恨扭曲了。他怎么不恨？恨他自己，这是他有能力做到的最后一件事。恨邓布利多，他将他们带到这个境地并要求他做出如此的牺牲。他憎恨这可怕的，糟透了的时刻中的一切牺牲、痛苦、绝望和坚定。西弗勒斯猛地一击。然后逃走，正如他该做的那样。

12\. 当追击斯内普的时候，哈利一个接一个地使用攻击咒语。斯内普把它们都弹开了，然后奚落了他。  
斯内普打断了哈利念出的一个不可饶恕咒。“你不能用不可饶恕咒，波特！”他只做了防御，但并没有回击。“防御，再防御，再防御直到你学会闭上嘴，封闭大脑，波特！”然后是一声冷笑，而这的确是绝对的实言相告。这亦只是另一次教学。有人向哈利投掷了个钻心剜骨咒，而斯内普喝止住了它。我不觉得那是斯内普施的咒语——“‘不！’斯内普吼道，而那痛苦就像来时一样瞬间停止了。”然后哈利试图用斯内普自己的魔咒（神锋无影）来对付他，而斯内普弹开了咒语，将哈利扔回去，却始终，始终没有伤害他。

而接下来他称斯内普为懦夫，在那一刻斯内普的绝望爆发了。斯内普刚刚牺牲了一切，他甚至确信那比死亡更难——而当他付出一切他能付出的之后他却只能活着，因为或者是他必须尽的责任。

他回击了一次。他是否会再次回击我们不得而知，因为此时巴克比克（鹰头马尾有翼兽）干预了进来。

我认为，这场战斗是一个机会，斯内普可以把哈利从野外带走并作为战利品献给伏地魔，为他的黑魔王作白方的叛徒和猎手。而正因为他并没有抓住这个机会。我认为这些疏漏，证明了斯内普仍然是在拯救哈利，正如他从前做过的那样。

 

END


End file.
